Numerous attempts have been made to develop a treatment composition that provides protection of surfaces by repelling water and oil based soils from the surface. Fluoropolymers, such as those used in Scotchguard® from 3M, have become well established as stain repellant molecules. However, fluoropolymers are not preferred due to environmental, and health and safety concerns, such as potential and possibility of persistent bioaccumulation and toxicity.
The combination of polyorganosiloxane fluids and silicone resins in attempts to treat hard or soft surfaces are also known. See WO 2007/065067, WO 2006/097207, WO 2006/097227, and EP 1057924 as examples. U.S. Patent Application Publication US 2006/0041026, by Mahr et al. of Wacker-Chemie GmbH, Munich, Germany discloses solvent based compositions comprising polydimethylsiloxane fluids which deliver water-repellant benefits on a wide range of substrates.
Unfortunately, to date, the attempts at non-fluorpolymer continue to demonstrate problems related to low efficiency, difficult to achieve the desired benefits at affordable cost and preferred format; challenging to obtain stable products without significant sacrifices on other desired characteristics of the products. A continued need exists for a non-fluoropolymer technology that delivers significant water and oily soil repellency to obtain a stain prevention benefit with high efficiency in a convenient form.